Dario Hjort
Dario is a Cervidae half-breed from High Central, prior to the Rebellion. He is best known for his sacrifice to save Vox, before he could be executed by the Mage's Guild. He was resurrected during Ragnarok on the side of Odin, and once the battle was over, he rejoined Vox and became part of the Rebellion. He is the partner of Yun Milae. Appearance Dario, being a deer half-breed, possesses an extensive set of antlers that doubled as a defense mechanism. He stands taller than most, at 6' 3" from his head down. He had an athletic build, constructed by an active lifestyle. Personality Dario in an intrinsically compassionate being, being of assistance to anyone who may have needed it. He utilizes his abilities to nourish and take care of fellow half-breeds and dissenters in High Central. He is open to most who showed him kindness, but chooses to keep away from the higher classes of High Central, namely the Mage's Guild and the Council. During his time away with Vox after Ragnarok, it was revealed that Dario is gay and asexual during a conversation with Vox. Currently, the scout is the only other person aware of this information. Abilities Dario is able to use magick, a skill passed down from his father. The deer half-breed one of a very select few who possess the ability to heal and reanimate, which remains a commodity to this day. He also has amateur control over fire-based magick, as displayed in a confrontation involving Sylar. Dario is also skilled in basic hand-to-hand combat, though never with the intent to cause unnecessary harm to his opponents. History Family Dario's family has not been referenced, other than a mention that his father was also a magick user. Death Upon discovering that many half-breeds were using magick while unauthorized by High Central, the Mage's Guild took matters into their own hands, calling for the exile of anybody who would admit to their transgressions. In an attempt to keep his friend from harm, Vox called himself out, claiming to be one of the magick users to draw attention away from Dario. Unfortunately, his plan was foiled when Dario came to his defense, admitting to using magick and confirming that Vox was covering up for him. After Vox was brutally assaulted by the Head Mage, he and Dario were brought to the Centre of High Central to have the human boy executed. It wasn't until Dario used his magick to free himself from the ropes that bound his hands together to rush to his friend's aid. The axe swing meant to assassinate Vox was instead the cause of death for Dario, who used himself as a shield for the boy. Reanimation When Odin's troops were reanimated from Valhalla, Dario was brought back to life to serve under Orskaf's control. He fought during Ragnarok against Stonegit, with the two nearly ending one another's lives. They mutually parted ways; Dario managed to stay alive until the end of the gruesome battle by as many pacifistic means possible. He was unable to be located by the Rebellion until right before the wedding of Treepelt and Vox. Post-Ragnarok Dario assumed the role of Best Man at Vox's marriage to Treepelt. After the King's final speech to the Rebellion members, the deer spent most of his time at the home of the Arnason's to assist in the upbringing of Liam and Kendra. Relationships Vox Arnason Vox is the oldest friend of Dario, having grown up with the human in High Central during their youth. After his death and following reanimation before Ragnarok, the pair were reunited outside of the dungeon ruins. After the battle of Ragnarok, Dario and Vox were able to rekindle their relationship, integrating him into a part of the Arnason family. When it is discovered that Dario has not physically aged since his reanimation, he and the deer make a decision to travel to Central to seek answers, much to the dismay of the remainder of the Arnason clan. During their travels, the two become endangered when they encounter a stranger who is also unable to physically age, and places Dario's life in danger. Treepelt Halfpaw Having met Tree during his reunion with Vox, he gathered a positive impression of her from the beginning. The two slowly learned more about each other as Dario spent more time around their household, up until the point where he and Vox left to determine why he was no longer aging after his reanimation. Once he returned, he was able to discuss in minor detail what had happened with him, and Tree felt pity for the deer. She views him as a child in some capacity, due to their physical age difference. Liam and Kendra Arnason Dario was affectionately deemed "Uncle Dario" by the Arnason children, as he was around for much of their youth. Kendra created a sign for Dario that involves both hands above her head, mimicking his antlers. Yun Milae Dario was introduced to Milae shortly before his return to the Arnason household with Vox. Though the initial encounter was suspect, the deer soon became trusting of the goat and offered his assistance to repair a handcart that Milae was struggling to repair. After completing the delivery assigned to the goat, Milae tossed a ripe pear to the duo while saying "Here's to the future"; this quote was once said to Vox by Dario before his execution by the hands of High Central. The deer would soon be visited by Milae again after Dario discovers that Vox and Kendra had left in the night for reasons unknown to him. Milae explains to him that he needs to find Vox as soon as possible, and Dario is left with more questions. While trying to figure out the goat's motives, it is revealed that Milae is really looking out for Dario's safety, and not Vox's. To calm the visibly shaken goat, Dario pulls him into a hug. They part ways, with Dario now set on finding Vox and Kendra. After a near-fatal encounter with Sylar, a hawk half-breed with a vendetta against the deer, Milae aids an injured Dario to a dragon hatchery, where he works to nurse him back to health. Their isolation in a hospital tent progresses their romantic feelings towards each other, resulting in Dario kissing Milae twice and the duo spending the evening resting in the same cot. Appears In Trivia Dario was not introduced into the BOTGD universe until season 2 as a plot device for Vox. There was no intention of bringing him into the current timeline of the Rebellion. Dario was not an "official" member of the BOTGD cast until BOTGD2, where his aging dilemma forced him and Vox away from the rest of the cast for over a decade. He was originally written to have a female doe love interest. Gallery Deerboy.png Dario.png Dario Armor.png Category:Characters Category:Dario Category:The Rebellion Category:Odin's Army Category:Half-Breeds